I KNOW
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Semua sudah diketahui, jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu meminta maaf / "Aku tahu,"/ "Terima kasih—"/ Genderless /


**I KNOW**

**Disclimer: ** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I KNOW © Hyori Sagi

**Summary: **Semua sudah diketahui, jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu meminta maaf / "Aku tahu,"/ "Terima kasih—"/

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Ooc, typo (like usual), genderless, plot twist (maybe?), di cerita ini marga sebagai given name

* * *

**Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Mendung menggantung pada langit Kyoto di sore hari keempat bulan Februari ketika lelaki yang Desember kemarin baru menginjak usia kepala empat tersebut, akhirnya mengaku kalah pada penyakit yang telah menggerayanginya hampir satu tahun itu. Dia yang biasanya selalu menang dan absolute akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada keperkasaan takdir Tuhan yang mengharuskannya tunduk pada penyakit di tubuhnya.

Gemerisik pelan terdengar saat lelaki itu menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri, dimana seorang bersurai biru langit duduk setia menemani seraya mengusap helai merah sang lelaki. Pemilik dua kristal aqua tersebut menatap lekat kedua manik dwi warna dihadapannya sambil menerka ada apa gerangan hingga lelaki tersebut menoleh padanya. Tak selang berapa lama, sang api buka suara,

"Kuroko, aku rasa aku sudah mencapai batas," berat napas mengiringi tiap kata yang keluar berdampingan dengan nyeri yang mulai mendera tubuh yang dulunya tegap nan atletis itu. Sang biru menelengkan kepala tanda bingung dengan tetap memertahankan ekspresi pantat panci kebanggaannya,

"Maksud Akashi-kun apa?" si lelaki identik merah tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Lugu sekali istriku, batinnya sendu.

"Penyakit dalam tubuhku sudah terlalu ganas. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melawannya," Akashi –nama lelaki itu—mengusap lembut pipi kanan Kuroko, istrinya, sambil tetap memoles senyum tipis nan lirih pada bibir pucatnya. Kuroko bergeming sebagai balasan, memberikan Akashi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-kata,

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Akashi adalah seorang yang pantang meminta maaf, karena jargon yang sangat ia banggakan itu –karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar—, seumur pernikahannya dengan Kuroko pun jarang sekali ia meminta maaf pada sang istri. Yang ada, Kuroko lah yang selalu mengalah pada suaminya dan hanya berdiam diri jika sang suami sudah sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah (ingat? Ia absolute). Sehingga ketika seorang Akashi meminta maaf, itu adalah sebuah momen bersejarah yang sangat wajib untuk didokumentasikan atau minimal diingat dan dikenang. Ah, andai keadaan Akashi bukan sedang sakaratul maut begini, sudah pasti Kuroko akan merekam kata maaf Akashi barusan dan menyimpannya sebagai ancaman di kemudian hari ketika suaminya itu berulah. Sayang rekamannya hanya bisa disimpan—nyatanya Kuroko tetap merekamnya diam-diam kok.

Akashi kembali menarik napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku karena sebenarnya aku telah menikah lagi," Akashi menurunkan tangannya dari pipi sang terkasih.

Hening. Pemilik tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja abu itu tidak memberi respon yang berarti, hanya mengulum senyum lembut seraya melanjutkan mengelus surai merah kesukaannya,

"Kau ingat dokter bersurai hijau yang menjadi dokter penanggung jawabku, Midorima?" jeda, "Dia, istri mudaku."

"Aku tahu," akhirnya ia merespon pelan. Akashi sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, istrinya tahu dan hanya mendiamkannya?

"Lalu Kise, sahabat karibmu... Juga istri mudaku," karbon dioksida kembali ia hembuskan dengan berat dan panjang, "Begitu pula dengan Furihata, asistenku. Dia juga sudah menjadi istriku sejak dua tahun yang lalu," dan Akashi kembali merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Belaian pada jumput cerinya terhenti sejenak, namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama karena tangan mungil itu kembali mengusap dengan lembut,

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Balasan lembut sang istri membuat rasa bersalah pada diri Akashi membuncah dan tak terbendung. Jahat sekali dirinya telah menghianati istrinya yang begitu baik dan pengertian juga melanggar janji suci yang pernah ia ikrarkan di depan ayah Kuroko. Dia benar-benar jelmaan iblis yang terus melukai malaikat sebaik Kuroko, benar kata Aomine –mantan kekasih istrinya plus sahabat (budak) SMA-nya—yang mengatainya jelamaan raja iblis neraka Jahanam. Sudah memiliki istri yang seindah dan secantik bidadari dan sangat memerhatikannya tapi tetap saja bermain mata.

"Kuroko, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama. Tak perlu meminta maaf," Akashi merasakan keteduhan yang biasa ia rasakan . Menjadi oase kecil tersendiri di tengah-tengah perangnya dengan rasa sakit yang terus mendera.

"Terima kasih—"

"Sama-sama," Kuroko kembali tersenyum tipis. Petir tiba-tiba menyambar di luar sana beberapa saat setelah kilatan cahaya menyilaukan mata menyapa, menandakan cuaca buruk sudah sampai di rumah sakit bergengsi tempat kedua insan tersebut berada. Akashi hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengingatkan Kuroko bahwa tirai kamarnya belum ditarik, namun urung dilakukan karena jari telunjuk Kuroko yang ramping menempel pada bibirnya,

.

.

.

"Ssst, jangan berbicara lagi. Diamlah dan biarkan racunnya bekerja."

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

... Edas, nulis apa sih aku ini? /boboan/

Fict ngebut yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dua jam dari ide sampai pengetikkan, gak heran kalau typo berserakan dan hasilnya absurd sangat. Oh ya, ini sengaja saya buat genderless agar para pembaca sendiri lah yang menentukan gender para istri. Tee-hee~ Tapi... Semoga menghibur para pembaca sekaliaaann~

.

Ah ya! Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review~ Terima kasih banyak... XOXO

.

Sign,

HS.


End file.
